It is known that oral care implements such as replacement brush heads comprise a housing and a functional element (e.g. a brush head) that is mounted at the housing for driven oscillatory rotation around a rotation axis. It is also known that the functional element can be arranged for an additional motion such as a linear oscillating motion along the longitudinal axis of the oral care implement as is generally discussed in document EP 2 428 184 A1. Such additional motions can provide enhanced oral care properties, e.g. enhanced cleaning properties in case of an electric toothbrush.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an oral care implement that is an improvement over known oral care implements or that is at least an alternative to known oral care implements.